


Getting Caught

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up from an afternoon nap, Tori finds Ren attempting to busy while he's alone, and Tori simply won't stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught

Tori awoke from his nap and from the orange and pink glow illuminating the living room, it was about early evening; he had been asleep for a good two hours.  Sitting up, he yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes then headed to the kitchen for a glass of water to refresh his parched throat. 

_BZZZT_

The sound of the dryer finishing its cycle rand loudly throughout the small houseand Tori collected the warm clothing before heading upstairs to the bedroom. 

As he opened the door, the sight of Ren, his dark-haired boyfriend, laying with legs splayed as his hands teased his cock and balls greeted him.

“ _Ah, Tori!”_

_“Ren.”_

_“I’m sorry!  You were asleep and I got…impatient…so I decided to take care of myself so as not to bother you.”_

With a dull thud, the laundry basket landed on the hardwood floor nearby, forgotten as Tori leaned against the wall across from Ren with his arms crossed.

“ _It’s okay.  Keep going.”_

Ren didn’t need further confirmation; he had learned that Tori much preferred to watch, so once his tall, brightly-coloured lover was settled against the wall, he let his head fall back onto the pillow and continued his ministrations. 

Tori looked on as Ren pleasured himself; every detail, every reaction, every expression – he was mesmerized by the smallest details and could already feel the heat in his groin rising.  When he noted Ren’s breathing begin to hitch and his toes curl, he knew it was time to act.  Quietly grabbing a few belts from the nearby dresser, Tori stopped his hands before he could finished and flipped Ren over, tying his wrists together with one belt.

“ _Tori,what are you doing?”_

Tori didn’t respond as he moved to his legs and used the remaining two belts to bind each of Ren’s calves to his thighs, keeping his legs bent and his legs spread open for him.  Satisfied with the result, he rolled Ren onto his back and held his legs up by his knees, taking in the view before him and releasing a deep exhale to steady himself.

Ren felt like a snack ready to be eaten up with the way Tori’s eyes roved over his exposed body, but he knew it’s what Tori enjoyed most during their most intimate moments, so he lay still and steadied his breathing so his dark-skinned lover could look for as long as he wanted.

After all the hard work Ren put into rehab, Tori noted how well-toned his muscles were now and felt the need to properly worship them.  Stripping off his shirt, he leaned down and placed gentle kisses on Ren’s toned chest and stomach, working his way down until reaching his main destination.  Ren nibbled on his bottom lip and watched as Tori’s tongue flicked out to lap at his dripping head, causing him to jolt and moan from the sensation.  Tori watched hungrily, wanting to memorize every facial expression that played across Ren’s gorgeous face as he pleasured him.   
  
His eyes never left, not when his lips closed around his erection, or when his throat tightened as he swallowed around him, not when his fingers stretched him open wide, and definitely not when his throbbing dick entered Ren’s hole slow and steady, dragging a long moan out from inside the man below him.

“ _Please…don’t tease me.  I want to cum, please just…don’t hold back.”_

Humming in approval, Tori grips Ren’s legs and fervently thrust into him over and over, increasing the strength in his movements until Ren’s body was jolting up along the bed with each hard push into him.

“ _A-ah!  Yes, keep going, Tori…don’t stop”_

_“Ngh, Ren…”_

The only time Tori stopped was to reposition Ren onto his side, straddling one leg while keeping the other lifted and re-entering him.  Ren’s insides stretched open once more as his body adjusted to the new angle and once Tori was fully seated inside, the tip of his cock brushed against Ren’s prostate and made his cock jerk.  He resumed his pace from before, but this time he was able to use his free hand to properly please Ren’s neglected dick.

“ _Ngh, I’m gonna c-cum…”_

A few moments later and Ren finally reached his long-awaited end.  His seed flew out in strings onto the bed with some of it splashing onto his chest.  His muscles tightened around Tori who followed soon after with a few quiet grunts to signal his end.

The two of them stayed connected as their hot breaths filled the air and their pulses raced wildly.  After they had calmed down from their high, Tori pulled out and immediately undid Ren’s restraints.  Upon further inspection, he noticed his lover’s wrists were red and sore.

“ _They were too tight.  My apologies.”_

_“No, it’s okay.  You didn’t mean to hurt me, so I don’t mind.”_

As usual, Ren was accepting and understanding, easily forgiving Tori for his miscalculation.  Tori gingerly grabbed Ren’s bruised wrists and kissed them repeatedly in an attempt to ease the pain.

_“Do your legs hurt?”_

_“They’re sore.”_

_“Lay down.”_

Tori got up from the bed and strolled towards the small table in the corner where the incense and lighter rest.  Ren did as he was told and took a moment to stretch his entire body once he was fully laid out; his knees and legs really were sore and he debated having a hot bath to soothe them.  His thoughts were wiped clean as the scent of lavender wafted through the air and he could feel his pulse begin to slow and his eyes grow weary.  Tori was by his side in a moment, placing more kisses on his eyelids and lips.

“ _Sleep now, I’ll take care of you”_

Ren nodded and allowed Tori to care for his weakened body.  Starting on one leg, his smooth hands began to massage his thighs, slowly easing their way down to his knee, then his calf, and finally his feet. 

By the time Tori finished with both legs, Ren had fallen fast asleep and rolled onto his side.  Tori crawled into bed behind him, ensuring they were both fully covered with the blankets, and wrapped an arm around Ren’s waist while peppering kisses along his upper back.  Ren’s skin prickled and his body shivered from the light sensation, but Tori only hugged him closer.  He nuzzled his face into the back of Ren’s neck and gave his pale skin one final, tender kiss, then fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
